How We Became Cursed
by Batflight
Summary: This is a story of loyaltly to the death, or something even worse...Note: It may confuse you in the begining, but be warned, it is not as it seems.
1. Stay Here

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 1- Stay Here

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

It was late at night, on January 9, 1894. My and my two sisters, Kye and Gin were just beginning to eat lunch, a few beetles for me, one large grasshopper for Gin, and some cheese bread for Kye. I was 12 years old, I had a medium gray hue to my fur, and dark black hair that was kind of messy, but I liked it like that. I was wearing a black sweater, with black tight pants. I always wore the same thing, just in different colors, like black, red, blue, purple, gray, and brown, but the pants were always black. I was never really big on fashion, as long as I have something to wear, I'm happy.

My little sister, Kye or Kieda, had on a dark blue blouse, with a white bow around her neck. She had on a white skirt, with flat blue dress shoes. Her hair was parted to one side, and it was long and blond. Her fur was white as death, neatly combed to her skin. Her eyes sparkled light blue, like the sky after it rains. She was only ten, but she was about my size.

My older Sister Gin wore a black blouse, with a black ribbon with a purple jewel in the middle tied around her neck. She wore tight black pants like mine, with flat healed black boots. Her black mask was sitting infront of her on the table. She had on dark eye shadow all around her eyes, and dark red lipstick on her lips. She always looked so beautiful, like a gothic princess. Scratch that, like a gothic queen.

As we ate our meals, Gin started to speak. "Ok, tonight I have to go help a friend get something back from someone who stole it. I want you to stay here, do you understand?" Me and Kye nodded our heads. "Good, then I gotta get going, now stay here..." "but Gin!" I protested. "Remember what the paper said, about the lady in white, and her dog? I don't think you should go out tonight." "I agree, stay here with us." Replied Kye. "No, I gotta go, but I'll be ok. Just stay here, and I should be back in no more than three hours. I have to leave now, bye" she said as she got up, grabbed her long black trench coat, mask, and ran out the door, but not before saying "stay here!"

Authors note: Fidget is copyright Disney, but Gin (Ginger), and Kye (Kieda) belong to me, as well as the lady in white, and her dog.


	2. The Lady In White

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 2- The Lady In White

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. The tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

A young mouse boy ran down the streets of London, calling out words of the latest news acquired. "Extra Extra! Read all about it! Lady In White Takes Another Life! Extra Extra!" As he ran, and old mouse man sitting on a curb called out to him. "Ey me boy, bring me one'a dose papers." The paper mouse ran to the older mouse, and upon collecting a nickel from him, handed him a paper, and continued on his route for the day. The old mouse looked at the paper, and began to read the cover story.

Lady In White Strikes Again!

Authorities have discovered another dismembered body, with The Lady In Whites calling card, a black rose, lying on top of it. The vicim was a Rudy Sullivan, a family man of only thirty-three years of age. The face was badly mutilated, being scratched up and parts of it missing. The neck was left in tack, as usual, with only two small puncture wounds on the right side. The torso, legs, and arms were all partially eaten, the suspect being a very small dog. Witnesses say it was only 10 inches, standing on its hind legs, walking upright like a mouse. Here is what one Detective on the case, Scott Brown, has to say on the issue.-

"Now everyone knows there is no such thing as a dog of that stature, let alone one that stands on his or her hind legs. We believe it was a small dog, maybe a terrier, who found the body, and began to eat it. When witnesses came upon it, they only saw its front two legs, believing it to have been standing on its two hind legs. This "Lady In White" has never been confirmed, the only witnesses being young children who say she "drew them to her, and bit their necks." Yes, wounds were found on their necks, but we believe it is a reaction called the "placebo effect," when someone believes something so much that their bodies react towards it, even developing wounds. So far we have no leads, but we will notify you when we receive some."

When comforting one witness, a one Robert Johnson, heres what he had to say-

"I know what I saw. There was a dog, it stood upright like a man, and it had long fangs, and lifted up the body with its front paws while it ate. When I saw it, it looked at me, and smiled. I swear upon my mothers grave it smiled at me! I tell ya' stay in at night, you know this worlds a' comin' to a' end when dogs are smiling at ya'."

It seems that The Lady In White, and her dog are both on the run, and we warn all citizens to refrain from entering the parks, or being alone at night.


	3. She Didn't Come Back

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 3- She Didn't Come Back

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

After Gin left, Kye and me began our schooling. We were home schooled, and since I was the oldest, I was in charge when Gin wasn't around. "OK, get out you math book, and lets work on your times tables." Kye did as she was told, and I began her review. "OK, lets start with the twos. 2x2?" "Four," "2x3?" "Six," "2x4?" "Eight" "2x5" "Ten" "2x6?" "Twelve" and we continue on until we reached the twelve's times table. "Well, Kye, it's only been about half an hour, so lets do independent studies until Gin gets back." "Why?" She asked. "Because if I keep this up all night my head will implode." I said, and she smiled and said no more.

It had been about five hours since Gin had left, she should have been back three hours ago. She had left at about 10:00 PM; it was now 3:00 AM. The sun would be up in three hours, and if she didn't get in by then, she would have to stay wherever she was until tomorrow night. I could tell Kye was as worried about her as I was. "Don't worry Kye, I'm sure she'll be home any minute." I tried to assure her. "But what if she's not?" She asked. I thought for a moment. "Then we'll go looking for her." "But Fidj, she sometimes called me that, it was kind of my nickname, she said to stay here!" "I know Kye, but she also said she'd be back in no longer than two hours. What if she's hurt? What if she's in trouble? What if The Lady In White has her? We have to find her!" Kye looked as if she would cry. "But how?" she asked. "I think I know just the mouse who can help." I said. "Now go get ready!"

We each went to our rooms; our house had five bedrooms, one very large living room, a kitchen, three bathrooms, an office, a library, and a meditation room/gym. It was very big, but what do you expect when you live in a tree? The tree was located Near Big Ben, and it was a very large tree. The living room, kitchen, library, and as well as the gym was located in a hollow part of the tree, one on top of the other. The five bedrooms, and three bathrooms were on the branches, packed together in a neat fashion all in the canter of the trees branches (in other words, the branches surrounded the bedrooms, and kept them safe from an attacker i.e., hawk, or owl). The part where we lived on, starting with the bottom floor, the gym, was at least seven feet above the ground. We were pretty safe inside our house.

My bedroom was large, it contained a queen sized bed (for lying upon, or reading upon since I slept upside down hanging from my ceiling), two walnut dressers, one containing my cloths, the other containing expensive items I had stolen from jewelry stores, rich mansions, and other places. It also contained one large silver mirror that I had taken from one room in a large mansion (I bet they don't even know its gone). I had a walnut desk, with two small drawers under each side, and one that was held up above it, along with a lamp on top of that (the lamp was real gold, another one of my victorious jobs). My floor was oak, with one large black silk rug on it, with a white tiger design (do I even have to say how I got it). My bed had one large black silk pillow, with two small white tiger designed pillows on it. The sheets and quilt were all black, as well as my silk pajamas. Our bedrooms were the fanciest, most extravagant rooms in the house, and we took pride in how they looked. Kye and me were always competing about having the best looking rooms, and we were constantly robbing houses to be the winner.

Kye's bedroom was the same as mine in furniture, two dressers, one queen sized bed, a desk, a large mirror, and a carpet, but everything else was different. All of the furniture was made of oak, as well as the bed frame, and her desk had a jade lamp upon it, in the shape on a swan. Her rug was dark purple, with a white swan design on it. Her bed had two medium sized pillows with large swans on them, and one small pillow with a baby swan on it. Her sheets were all dark purple, with one tiny golden swan on the lower left corner. She also had a white canopy, with golden flowers on it. Her room was almost as extravagant mine.

When I got to my room, I went over to the dresser next to my bed, and opened the top drawer. Inside was about three hundred different weapons, including knifes, guns, and other more exotic weapons. I looked through then, and found a small silver blade I had stolen from a jewelry shop. I tied it to the bottom of my leg, just above my ankle (as I was accustomed to) and got out a gun, with silver and regular bullets. Gin thought I was crazy, and Kye thought I was weird for believing in such superstitions as vampires and werewolves, but since this Lady In White came around, even they have began to wonder. I also got out a collar (it was fashionable for young punks in London, so I wouldn't seem suspicious wearing one) with silver spikes all around it. I figured, if it is a vampire and/or werewolf, I would be prepared, if it wasn't, silver bullets, and a sliver knife do the same damage to a normal creature as regular bullets and knifes. I then grabbed my black English cap, and upon placing it on my head, went out to Kye's room and waited for her to exit.

Authors Note: Fidget is copyright Disney, but Kye and Ginger belong to me.


	4. The Amulet

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 4- The Amulet

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

As I flew above the dirty old buildings of London, I couldn't help but wonder what it was that Gypsie was so worked up about. I remember the words of the old gypsy when she spoke to me yesterday. "It is here! It is here!" She was screaming as she ran down the streets. Gypsie was an old friend of mine from my past, before I ever came to Know Deja or her son, Fidget. How I met her, however, is another story. All you need to know right now is I knew her, and she was in deep shock. She ran to me, I expecting her to stop, stood still while she knocked both of us to the ground. "Ginger! Ginger! The creature, it is here!" She screamed out wildly. "Calm down Gypsie, now, what are you talking about?"

"The creature, the devil woman with the black rose is here, and she is here for you." Gypsie said in a hushed voice. "Now Gypsie," I replied, "who is this woman, and why is she looking for me?" I calmly asked. "Her name is Lucy, but do not be fooled, it is truly Lucifer! She is the daughter of the devil, the blood-sucking fiend of the night, stealing the souls of the guilty. She has come with her hound, and is searching the night for those who have sinned, and are due to the devil. Oh sweet Ginger, why have you sinned so horribly? You have accursed the souls of yourself as well as your children!" She called out. "Now wait a second here, your telling me that this woman has come to hurt me and Fidget, and Kieda?" I asked. "Oh dear Ginger, what a horrible destiny befalls you and those poor children! But yes, there is hope! You must come with me, to retrieve the silver amulet that will destroy their evil, and anyone infected with it, and send them to Gehenna, when they shall not return!" (Note: Gehenna is like hell, but not so treacherous. It is the place of eternal destruction, of no return, a prison forever holding its captives).

I could not believe what Gypsy was saying. The devils daughter coming for my children, and me the only way to stop her by using a sacred amulet? It was all too much for me, but now I know that I should have listened. I glared at Gypsy in confusion. "So you're asking me to help you get this amulet?" I asked. "Yes, yes! I need you to come, right now!" I glared at her. "No Gypsy, my kids are expecting me home, I will have to help you tomorrow night." I said. She glared back at me with sorrowful eyes and said "so be it, but hurry tomorrow, and leave the children at home, you do not know of what treachery may befall them if you come," and without waiting for a response from me the old mouse quickly got up and scurried away, me barley hearing her last words, "meet me at the palace, and hurry!"

Well, now it was the next day, and I was waiting by the palace for Gypsie. I suddenly heard the loud click-click of her little shoes. "Ginger! Ginger! Come now, to the park, we must be off!" Was all I heard before I saw a small gray mouse shoot past me. I ran after her, eventually taking to the sky to catch up. I flew down to the ground after we reached the park she was speaking of. She then shot into the trees and bushes and I followed closely behind.

We ran as fast as that little mouse could, and I knew this was very important to her. She ran, and I followed closely behind until she stopped in front of a large oak tree. She ran to a small opening in-between two large roots, and motioned me to follow. I did, and soon we were going down into a tunnel that lead to a large (from a bats view) cave. She went to the middle where a box was sitting.

"When I was a little girl my Mom told me that I was a part of a big circle. She said that I was one in the destiny of the fates, the werewolves and vampires. I was to be one to stop the force keeping them alive, and to protect a family that would be caught in the battle. Ginger, that family was yours. When I found you in this park all alone, I looked into your eyes, and new it was you. You were to be the one I was to stop, and I have watched you for years waiting for the battle. The battle is now, and I must pass on what my mother passed on to me. This amulet was delivered to the great king Cyrus to destroy the evil empire, Babylon. This amulet was a sacred symbol, passed on from generation to generation until now, and I must pass it to you." She handed me the amulet and smiled. "Gypsie, I don't know what to say..." "Then say nothing, but protect your family, and you will know when to use it."

On our walk back to home, I began to hear the sweetest, but coldest singing voice on earth.

"My sweat sweat sooooooon

I sing my soooooong

Waiting for you return,

My darling husband

Come on hooooome

And heal my heart that buuuuurns."

As I became enchanted in the beautiful singing, Gypsie started to scream, "She is here! She is here! Run run!" she called out and grabbed onto my arm as we took of back towards the tree. The woman continued to sing, and he voice got louder.

"As I waaaaaait

For the reeeeturn

Of my one true love

I sing my soooong

Praying deeeeeearly

For my God aboooove."

We reached the roots, and ran into the chamber, closing the large wooden door on our way in. The voice was right up to the door, singing loudly.

"They cannot retuuuuurn

From the baaaaaattle

How I wish they'd won

Sleep dear looooove,

Darling huuuuuusband

And my dear sweet son."

Suddenly the voice stopped, and I heard a loud howling at the door. Then, something large began to beat at the door. I sat there, only thinking that I would never make it home, and my poor children would be all alone.

Authors note: Ginger, Kye, Gypsie and all other characters except Fidget are copyright me, but Fidget belongs to Disney. Also, Ginger is actually Fidget and Kye's stepmother because the law required that she adopt them, but since they were originally stepsiblings, Kye and Fidget call her their sister.


	5. Help

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 5- Help

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

As me and Kye exited our home, I glared at the map now in my hands. "Baker Street...Baker Street" I whispered to myself as I overviewed the map. "Aha!" I said once I found it. "Ok Kye, climb on." Kye immediately climbed onto my back, and I spread my wings, ready to fly. I then leaped about an inch in the air, and began flapping. Soon enough, Kye and me were in the air, and on our way to Baker Street.

We flew over lots of different buildings, including one human church. Finally, we reached Baker Street. I flew to the ground, gently letting Kye slide off of my wings. Soon we were standing in front of the building addressed 221 Baker Street. "I don't see his house, are you sure its here?" Asked Kye. "I know its here, that's what the newspaper said" (there were many stories about Basil published in our paper, and most included his address). "Lets look around, it's probably near bye." As I began to walk one way, Kye walked the other. Soon I heard her squeak out "Fidget! Here it is!" I ran next to her to see a small house hidden in the bushes next to the human house. The address read 221 1/2 Baker Street. This was where Basil lived.

I took Kye's hand, and lead her to the door. "Ok, we have to act natural. He knows who we are, but maybe he'll help us anyway. He seems like a good mouse." I said to Kye. She just glared back at me with her baby blue eyes. Damn, why did she have to look so innocent and cute? It made me guilty that I had made her come along. I rang the doorbell once, and heard the pitter patter of a mouse's dress shoes. "Its a woman" I said to Kye. "Huh?" "Its a woman, I recognize the sound of her heels." "Damn Fidj, I wish I had ears like yours." Kye whispered back. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal an older mouse maid. "Hello, may I help you?" She asked. "Umm, yes. Me and my little stepsister, Kye are looking for our, umm, mother, Ginger. She left to go umm, shopping yesterday, and hasn't come back." I lied. "Oh you poor dearies, I'll fetch Mr. Basil immediately." The mouse maid said as she disappeared back into the room. "Oh," we heard her say. "Pardon me dearies, come in."

We walked into the house, and glared at our surroundings. There were two large chairs in the middle of the room, with a large red carpet in-between them. In front of the carpet and the chairs was a fireplace, with a picture of a very ugly rat above it. I glared at the photo. He was large, with a devilish smile, and evil eyes. I had seen some pretty weird creatures in the gang, but never something that looked so hideous or malicious. I hoped I'd never have to meet that creature in person. Kye stared at the photo to, then wrapped her arms around my torso, and buried her head in my neck. I giggled. "Kye, stop it, your fur is tickling me. " She immediately pulled her head off of my neck, and sat it on my shoulder. "The mouse maid popped her head back in. "Mr. Basil 'll be in, in a minute, until then, feel free tah make yourselves comfortable."

I gently led Kye to one of the chairs, and sat next to her on it (it was big for us). I then perked up my ears, waiting for Basil's footsteps. I then began to hear them, tap-tap-tap. I then heard Mr. Basil speak. "A bat by the name of Fidget? A mouse named Kye you say? Mrs. Judson, I don't think these are just innocent kids, you should call the police immediately." Upon hearing the word "police," I jumped up and screeched in shock. "EEEEEE-eaaiii-eeeik!" I know that sounds strange, but for a bat, that's our language, you see, when all bats are born, we have this language imprinted in our heads, it's called echo. We use it to see at night, but what most creatures don't know is that it's also a way for all bats to communicate without being detected, for most creatures can also not hear our echo when used in a high enough pitch. When we want others to hear it, we can lower it enough so that they can, and that's just what I had done. For a moment though, I had forgot that mice couldn't understand. Kye glared at me and lifted her eyebrow. Actually, I had said "Nooo! You can't! Please!" But to them, it was just some insane squeaking.

"Fidget, what's wrong with you?" Kye asked, while I covered my face with my hands with embarrassment. "Umm, never mind." Basil then stepped in. "Hello Fidget, sorry, I don't speak echo, and this must be your stepsister, Kieda." He said. Kye nodded her head. Basil then approached us, and I blocked Kye with my wings. Basil smiled at my defensive approach. "I don't plan to hurt her," he claimed, "I simply want to find out why you are here, if not to turn yourself in, and find Kieda a proper home." I took that all as an insult. "Well, Kye already has a proper home, and we were here to ask for your help to save Ginger, but I guess you're to haughty to even do that! Oh, and I have done nothing wrong, only right the wrong done to my family!" I squeaked out loudly as I grabbed Kye's hand, and upon jerking her off the chair, stormed towards the door. As I almost reached the door, Basil stopped me. "What has happened to Ginger Storm?" I glared at him. "She's missing, almost a full day, she wouldn't do that unless she was hurt." I replied. He nodded. "I will help you find her, but not without a price. When the case is over, you confess, and go to jail for your murders." I thought for a moment. If I confessed, I would be in jail for years, but if I didn't, I may never see Ginger again. I looked at him and nodded my head. "Ok, but only if we find Ginger ok, and she returns home all right." He nodded his head, then said, "I need to get some things, you two wait here," before he ran into a hallway.

Kye stared at me angrily. "You can't confess, Ginger wont let you anyway!" I nodded my head. "Basil left out a lot, words can be twisted, as well as deals. Don't worry, I'll be all right." I said, and she smiled wickedly and nodded her head. Wow, that was the first sign of evil I had ever seen in her, she may turn out all right after all, I thought. Basil walked back into the room, and excited the house, Kye and me following.

Authors Note: Fidget, Basil, and Mrs. Judson are all copyright Disney, but Kye and Ginger belong to me.


	6. Searching For Ginger

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 6- Searching for Ginger

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

I lead Basil on foot towards our house (it was to hard for me to carry Basil and Kye). We ran down many streets, and I was getting confused. "Which way is it?" Asked Basil. "Umm, I… don't know, not from the ground." I replied. "But I do!" Kye squeaked, "this way!" She took us down a dark alley, and before we knew it, someone grabbed Kye and put a knife to her throat. "Give me all your money or the girl…um…Fidget?" He asked. It was Dread, a mouse in the gang. "You idiot!" I screamed. "Let her go now!" I screeched. He immediately released Kye. "Um, Fidget, I'm sorry, please don't tell Ginger, she'd have my throat." He begged. "Whatever, now move! Were in a hurry!" I squeaked, then ran past him, followed by Kye, and Basil. Finally, after what seemed to be a hundred feet, we reached our house. I was panting heavily, but Kye and Basil seemed all right. "Next time we fly" I thought.

"Now, where did Ginger exit the tree?" Basil asked. "Umm, she went out the front door, so up there!" I replied. "Take me to the door" he replied. I flew up to the door, first with Kye hanging on to me, then Basil. I then showed him the door. "Now Fidget, think carefully, which way was she headed, and at what time did she leave?" I thought. "She was headed, um, that way, I believe, at about 10:15 tonight." I pointed in the direction she had gone (west). "She must be headed towards the palace!" Basil exclaimed. "But how do you know that Mr. Basil?" asked Kye. "Elementary my dear Kye, today the wind was blowing hard to the east, to hard to fly threw, so she wouldn't have been able to go that way without being forced to crash, which Ginger would have known because she reads the newspaper." "Wait a second! How do you know that?" I asked. "Simple, how else would you have known about the lady in white and her dog, which you believe to be a werewolf, am I correct?" I nodded my head in astonishment. He smiled, and without waiting to be asked he replied "silver collar on your neck, and knife on your leg, I noticed it when we were running. It slowed one of your legs down. Anyway, she has to have gone to the palace because if she was planning to be back in less than three hours, she couldn't have gone to Big Ben, or any other landmark because the fog and rain to the west would have slowed her down to about a four-hour flight. The last place she could have made it to on time, with enough time to run her errand is the palace!" Kye and me were astonished. We were soon on our way to the palace, this time, hopping a ride on a human buggy.

"Oh God Gypsie! That thing is still outside! I need to get home, or the kids will freak!" I squeaked out. "It is not to late! The curse may be prevented, if only you are not bitten, we must stay here!" She replied. I sighed and nodded my head, then flew to the roof and flipped upside down, deciding to take a short nap. As I slept, I dreamed of a family. There was a mother bat, a father bat, and a little white red headed bat, which I recognized to be me. I watched happily as they sat down for a picnic, the mother lying on her blanket, and the father tossing the little girl in the air. I then heard a horrible scream, and everything went black.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as I came out of my dream. "Ginger, are you all right?" Asked Gypsie. "Yes, I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." She nodded, and rested her head back on the ground, where she had been sleeping. I viewed my watch. Two A.M. It had been four hours, and the kids would diffidently be worried, but there was nothing I could do. I sighed, then flew back to the ground, and walked down the cave, studying my surroundings. Any mouse would be lost in such a dark place, but luckily for me, I was just at home with this place due to my echolocation, echo for short. I squeaked out, letting my sounds hit the walls and come back to me. I studied the architecture. I almost made it to the back of the cave, when I saw a small table with an open book on it. I picked up the book, and studied it as best I could, but without light, I could not read it. I then held it to my chest, and began walking back towards Gypsie.

Finally, we had reached the palace, but Ginger was nowhere to be seen. "Dang it, she's not here." I said. "We'll never find her Fidj." Replied Kye. "Ah but children, the game has only began!" Squeaked Basil, and upon pulling out a magnifying glass, he began to study the ground. He marched around as Kye and I watched. Suddenly he burst out "footprints! These are Ginger's, I recognize her hand made boot imprints. She must be with a small mouse, a female, hers are next to Gingers. They are headed towards the park. Tally Ho kids!" He then squeaked, and we were off again.

I had finally reached the end of the cave where Gypsie was. She was fast asleep. I sat underneath a lit torch so as to see better, and began to read. "There are things in this world that are not as they seem, things that are ancient, and evil." Then a small poem began.

"Even a good boy whose says his prayers at night

May become a wolf, when the wolf bane blooms

Or crave another's blood, and take to flight."

I continued to read on. "Once there was an evil ruler, who pierced men with stakes, and vanquished and killed all in his path. His name was Dracula, and spirit force, and man alike hate him. He ruled for many years, claiming life after life, until God finally had had enough. He sent an angel with many silver chains, and bound up this evil creature, and buried him deep in the earth. While he was encaged, Lucifer came to him, and gave him a bride, a demon girl, his prodigy, Lucy. Because Dracula could not escape his chains, he sent his mate to do his evil. She ruled for many years, until she came upon a hunter named Van Helsing. Lucy had taken a new husband, and was plotting to kill him, and give Dracula his soul, but Helsing stopped her. He had her heart pierced with a stake, the very thing her husband had used in his many murders, and she was sent to her mate. This time, Satan gave his daughter a mighty hound to protect her, a once good soul, who was kidnapped and changed into the beast. He then sent her back to earth, but since her mortal body was destroyed, she was ordered to find a new one. She did, and she rooms the earth, awaiting a perfect match for her husband."

Wow, this was a real shocker, I thought. Gypsie then put her hand on my shoulder. "Ginger, you must not let her get your boy. His body is a match, and she will take him. You must remember her Ginger, you were seven when it happened." I began to think, concentrating on my dream.

Authors Note: Ginger, Gypsie, Kye, Dread and Lucy's personality belong to me. Dracula, Van Helsing, and Lucy's name belong to Bram Stoker. Fidget and Basil Belong to Disney. God belongs to no one. Anybody else in this story is mine.


	7. Gingers Dream

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 7- Gingers Dream

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

A little white girl bat with long red hair skipped happily down a sidewalk in front of her parents. The little girl wore a blue dress, and had her hair tied back with a blue bow. Her parents smiled at each other as they watched their daughter skip. The mother was wearing a black dress, and her long blond hair fell down her back. She had beautiful big blue eyes, and white fur with dark red lips. The father stood taller than his wife, with a brownish fur, and red hair like his child's. He wore a grayish hue suite, and had dark brown eyes. He held firmly onto his mate's hand, but not so much as to hurt her. The little girl then leaped into the air, and flew into her father's arms.

The family was traveling to a park, one they had come to since before their daughter, Ginger, had been born. "Oh Richard, it is a beautiful night to have a picnic, isn't it?" the female bat said. "Yes Bridgett, it is." Richard replied. "Mummy, may we visit the clock tower before we go home?" Ginger asked innocently. Bridgett smiled at her husband. Richard spoke, "yes Ginger, I believe we have time to see Big Ben before we return home." Ginger giggled with glee.

The family finally reached their destination, Wolf Bane Park. "Mummy, why is it called the Wolf Bane Park?" Ginger asked. "Well darling, many years ago this whole park was covered in wolfsbane, and it was rumored to be haunted by a werewolf, but you needn't worry about that, the flowers are gone, and with them the legend." Bridgett replied to her little girl. She then found a comfortable spot under a tree, and reaching into her basket, pulled out a blanket and lied it on the ground. She then sat upon her blanket, and began to remove a variety of food from her basket.

Richard sat Ginger down, and walked silently around the flowers in the park, studying them closely. "Dear, I believe this is wolfsbane." He said to his mate. "But darling, that is impossible, you must be mistaken, that strange plant has not grown here for years." Replied Bridgett. Ginger ran up to her father, and stared at the plants. They were beautiful, large, with dark purple petals all over them. "This is wolfsbane alright." Replied Richard, "and it is in full bloom."

Suddenly, a howling was heard, and a scream echoed through the night. Richard immediately rose up and ran towards the source of the scream. Lying on the ground was a beautiful black bat, in a pale white dress. Richard walked over to her, and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Ma'm, are you all…" before he could finish his sentence, the girl turned around and bared long fangs, then sunk them into his neck. He screeched in agony and threw her to the ground. She fell in a large area of wolfsbane, and disappeared. Upon hearing her husbands cry, Bridgett ran to be were he was.

"Richard! Richard! What's wrong?" she cried out. "A female, a black female, she bit me." He replied showing her the wound, but when Bridgett looked, there was nothing there. "You must be seeing things, you know what, it's to cold out here anyway, lets go home." Bridgett then bent down, and helped her husband up, and began to walk back to where Ginger was. She was hiding in the flowers they had seen. "Come Ginger, it's time we go home." Bridgett called out, and Ginger immediately ran to her mother. As they began to travel home, Richard grabbed his neck. "Darling, what's wrong?" Asked Bridgett. "My neck, it's throbbing, and I feel strange," he replied. Up in the sky, there were no clouds to be seen, and the moon shown bright. Richard squeezed his neck tightly. "I need…to go… to… the hospital…" He said. "Then I'm coming." Said Bridgett. "No… stay here… go home… take Ginger…" Was all he said. He then took off back towards the park. "Richard! Richard!" Bridgett called out, but he ignored her cries. Bridgett placed Ginger on the ground and said "stay here darling, mommy will be back soon," before taking off in the direction of her mate. Ginger watched her mother disappear into the fog, then sat quietly on the pavement. She waited and waited until she heard a horrible scream. She recognized it, it was her mother Bridgett. Ginger got up, and ran to where her mother was.

She ran into the flowers, and past the tree, then flew over a large bush, until she reached the other side. She looked all around her, wolfsbane, and a field of it. In the middle there were some that were red, they were covered in blood. Ginger flew quickly to them "Mother! Father! Where are you?" She called out. Upon reaching the blood, she saw her mothers dress, but nothing else. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and gasped, it was her mother, in a white dress. "Mother…" Ginger uttered. "No, no more." Bridgett called out. "Lucy…" She said, and smiled at Ginger. "Now go child, you have a destiny to fulfill." She said, and touched Ginger head, and then everything went black.

Authors Note: All characters except Lucy belong to me. Bridgett's name comes from Ginger Snaps the movie, but the rest is mine.


	8. Destiny

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 8- Destiny

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

I jerked my head up and gasped. "Oh my god, was that real?" I asked Gypsie. "Yes child, it was real." "Then the dog, he is my…" "Yes, he is." Gypsie replied. "My mother… I never new, I thought she abandoned me." Gypsie came over and sat her hand on my shoulder. "Lucy needed a body, as the book told. Do not be hurt by her, she is no longer your mother. Your mother died a long time ago, and your father to. These are just their bodies, it is not them, you must destroy it." I gave her a shocked expression. "Never! They are my parents! How dare you…" "Stop! Your parents died many years ago, they were murdered, and all that remains are their corpses." She squeaked out loudly.

I understood. My mother and father were gone, and now I needed to save their souls. I nodded and asked "how?" "The book tells you how, read on." Gypsie replied. I opened the book, and continued to read. There was another poem.

"Even a mother who loves her children

May draw them to her, and suck their blood,

And even a father who cares for his sons

May eat their flesh, and spread the flood

Devouring families, drowning the many

Its dark waters engulf all it may

And evil spreads within their hearts

A black rose stands in the middle of the day."

There are several good ways to kill a werewolf. Because the beast's creator is imprisoned with chains of silver, the beast itself is also susceptible to this metal. The flower called wolfsbane is also highly toxic to it, but they seem to enjoy living near them, so it is an easy and common way to kill them. If the creature lunges for you, simple push the flower down its throat and it will die. Even a small amount kills, but beware, it is toxic to all, not just the beast. You can also boil water, and let the flowers soak in it for an hour or so, allowing their juices to dissolve into it. You can then use a small amount of the toxin; the right amount is unknown, since that method was not recorded in detail.

"Who wrote this part, it is different from the other?" I asked. "Van Helsing, the great philosopher, scientist, and monster hunter, he wrote it." Replied Gypsie. I nodded and continued.

Another effective way is the silver bullet. You can shoot the beast just about anywhere, but the heart is your best option. For you see, such creatures as werewolf's and vampires still need a soul, because without the soul, the spirit dies, so they preserve it in their heart. When punctured, the soul is released, finally free to rest, and the spirit and creature die.

Vampires are somewhat harder to destroy, since they have the habit of healing before the next wound is inflicted. Contrary to popular belief crosses do not hurt vampires neither do they destroy them, the same with holy water. These are things of storybooks, and should not be attempted in a serious situation. The only sure fire way is a silver knife or stake through the heart, though a wooden stake may also work, once again, silver is the best choice. Actually, upon doing research on the creature's blood, when a small amount of the melted metal was deposited the blood reacted as would human or animal blood if it was allergic to a substance. Enough silver sends them into shock, with a violent seizure, and eventually, death.

"The story, Dracula, is it true?" I asked Gypsie. "Yes and no. The doctor recorded his discoveries in this book, but many others have read from it and used their interpretation of it. They thought this was all a good tale to joke about, and Bram Stoker thought the same. Some of the things he copied from this book, thinking it was funny this story he read. In fact, he makes Lucy into an innocent young girl fell victim to the curse, but she was always evil, he was unaware of that though. Actually, Van Helsing was a wise Mouse doctor, and his story is grand, but now is the time for your story." I stared at her bewildered.

"You were born with a birthmark on the skin in front of your heart, it says livra, it is Romanian, it means 'Deliver," because you were to deliver the chosen one. I was born with the birthmark on my hip. It is găsitor, it means 'Finder', because I was to find and stop you by killing you, but alas, I fell for your sweetness, and cannot hurt you dear Ginger. Your stepsister, Kieda, she has a mark on her ankle, 'ajuta' to help, because she will help fulfill the destinies of all she knows. Finally, your stepson, Fidget, his is on his back, behind his wings so he has not noticed it, his is 'destin' or destiny, because it is his destiny to become the creature. You must stop her before she bites his neck, or all will be lost!" Gypsie cried out.

"But Gypsie, how? We are stuck in here until it leaves, or… I kill him." I thought for a moment. "Oh God, what should I do?" Suddenly, the creature went silent, and there was no movement outside. "I should check." I said. I opened the door, but there was nothing outside. "No!" Gypsie cried out. "He is here! It is going for him! We must hurry!" Cried out Gypsie, and she grabbed my arm and ran, dragging me behind her.

Authors Note: All characters except the following are mine- Dracula, Lucy, & Van Helsing are Coypright Bram Stoker, Basil & Fidget belong to Disney, and Bridgett's namecomes fromGinger Snaps. Oh, and Ginger is mine, the movie didn't influence my creation of her whatsoever, and not her name either (I came up with it before I saw the movie so ha)!


	9. Van Helsing

**How we became Cursed**

**  
**Chapter 9- Van Helsing

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

Hello,  
I am Doctor Fredrick Van Helsing, and the following is a trail of events that came upon me and my friends, one that has changed the world forever. My full story is recorded in the book of the fates, but this is a small summary given to the monarch of London, in horrid case that such a creature may return. Read on, and learn of the tale untold.

As I visited my good friend, Arthur Holmwood, I came up to his door, and he proceeded to run out and embrace me with much joy. "Freddy!" As he called me, "I have good news for us at last." Wishing to know what intrigued him to act such merrily I asked, "what has come upon you?" He replied words that echo in my mind till this day. "Why Fred, I have met the most amazing woman. While I was off to visit mother's grave, I saw this beautiful creature crying on a bench in the cemetery. I asked what was troubling her, and she replied "I cry for my husband, who was lost before I ever new him." It seems she had lost her newlywed life mate, and is a widower. Though I know it was sudden, I said, "Why you are the most amazing mouse I have ever seen. Come home with me, and we will marry!" And by golly, she said yes!"  
I glared at my good friend. "Arthur, are you sure this is wise, marrying a stranger?" He looked at me and said, "Why yes, it is sudden, but I know she is the one."

Arthur proceeded to take me into his home to meet this woman. When I saw her, fear was struck into my heart. She had long black hair, and fur as well. Her eyes were dark blue, and she wore a white dress. "Freddy," Arthur spoke, "Meet my fiancée, Lucy." She spoke first. "Hello Dr. Helsing, it is lovely to finally meet you." Were her first words spoken to me. "Yes my dear, it is quite more lovely to meet a woman as beautiful and polite as you are." I replied, trying to not look suspicious. Lucy then giggled sweetly, but maniacally at the same time. Arthur then spoke up. "Come now Fred, sit and let us all enjoy some tea."

The rest of this short plot is unimportant. Let me summarize it for you. We continued to talk until late at night. Every question I spoke to Lucy was evaded with quick words, however she was quite involved in learning about me. She asked questions such as "Where were you born?" Also, "What is your heritage?" I to evaded a response.

By morning, we had learned very little about each other. As I left, Arthur squeaked to me, "The wedding is next week, you are to be my best mouse." I was so flattered by his words that I forgot all about his deadly mate until the next night.

Tomorrow, I decided to do research on this Lucy female. I traveled all around London searching for someone whom may have known this mouse, but nothing was heard of her. I decided to wait till morning, and then follow the young female to her home. As I sat by my friends door I suddenly heard "Goodbye my love, and fair thee well!" As Miss Lucy exited Arthur's mouse hole. I then followed the mouse to her home.

We twisted down alleys and walked down many streets until we had reached the cemetery. There I saw the most horrid thing, that its picture shall still haunt me to this day. Miss Lucy turned into fog, and proceeded to enter into a mausoleum with the title "Dracula" above it.

Once again, I must skip words ahead for the length of this story. Days later, after a short break to my hospital, where I was first introduced to Rienfeild (that is another tale), I took Arthur to the tomb, where he witnessed her transformation. Unfortunately, she soon found out, and left our London to return with a kidnapped Arthur to her homeland, Transylvania. I recruited a few friends, including my associates, Quincey, and Jonathan, as well as his mate, Mina to help me destroy this monster. Eventually, we won, with the loss of our dear Quincey. I can only say that this creature CAN be destroyed, and if should she ever return, MUST be destroyed. Refer to the book for instructions on how to do so.

Authors Note: All characters in this chapter are copyright Bram Stoker. Their story is based on his, with minor changes (ex- villains, species, exc…)


	10. To Late

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 10- To Late

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

Basil was quick to follow Gingers footprints, but he had to be, it rained a lot and that would wash them away. We went through a few bushes, and Kye and me almost lost Basil a few times, but we managed to keep up. Eventually, Basil stopped, frozen with his mouth open. "Basil, what in he…" My sentence was cut short. In front of us, this hideous beast was standing. He stood about ten inches high. He bared long fangs, some dyed pink. I didn't want to know why. His fur was a brownish color, mangled, with stains of red on it.

I was in too much shock to speak. The thing, which I knew was a werewolf, smiled and began to approach us. I jerked Kye behind me, and slowly reached for my knife. Basil stood in front of us. "We mean no harm. Please leave us, or I will be forced to hurt you." He spoke. The creature hissed at him, and came even closer as I pulled the knife from my leg, and hid it behind my arm.

"MmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmmmm

MmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmmmm

Shut your eyes and sleep dear,

Sleep in peace, rest for now

Dream of love not of fear."

A sweet singing voice filled the air all around us. My eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier, until I began to slowly lower to the ground. I could see from the corner of my eye Kye fall to the ground, just before everything went black.

We rushed over the ground, me barley being able to keep up with little Gypsie. I then took to flight, being much quicker in that way. "Hurry, Hurry!" Cried out Gypsie, until we reached a field of purple flowers. "Aha!" She squeaked out, and began picking them. "Gypsie, if what you say is true, we have no time to pick flowers!" "But Ginger, these are a very special flower, they are wolfsbane." She said, before filling her pockets with the flowers, and continuing on her run.

I walked up to the boy. He was young, looking about twelve or thirteen. His fur was an even gray, and his hair was jet black. He wore all black, and has a silver collar on his neck. "Silly, silly child." I giggled as I went up and removed the collar, its spikes putting deep wounds on my hands, and its silver burning me. It hurt, but I was accustomed to pain. One of his friends, a male mouse. Moaned weakly as he lie on the grass. I smiled. "No one will help you now" I said as I bared my fangs, ready to puncture his throat.

I screamed out loudly, for I couldn't help myself. There was the creature, her fangs bared ready to bite Fidget, and her dog also ready to bite Kye. I ran quickly, praying that I could stop her in time, and also hoping Gypsie could save Kye.

I drove my fangs into his neck, his blood filling my mouth. I drank it happily, but before I could finish, something hit me hard.

I ran as quickly as I could, but it was to late. I saw her pierce Fidgets neck with her fangs, then suddenly something I never expected to happen did.

I woke up with a jerk. I was in the most horrific pain I had ever felt. My throat felt like someone had slit it. I could feel someone holding me, sucking my blood from my body. I then revealed the knife in my hand, and pierced the creature were I thought it's heart was.

I watched as Fidget's hand jerked quickly, piercing Lucy in her heart with a sharp object, a knife. She threw him from her, and screamed in agony. I watched as blood spewed from her mouth, and she fell to the ground, jerking around wildly. Slowly she began to stop, eventually not moving at all. She was dead, Fidget had killed her. I then brought my attention to Kye, who was rapped up in Gypsie's arms, the beast dead, with a mouth full of flowers. Kye was crying, and Fidget was rapped up in a ball, and not moving. Suddenly, I heard a moan, and saw someone whom I never expected to see at this moment, Basil. He was lying on the ground, slowly coming to consciousness. I ignored him, and went to my brother.

The creature jerked quickly, and I was thrown aside. I shut my eyes, shielding myself with my wings as I heard horrible screaming, and then silence. I heard Basil moan, but ignored him. I was in too much shock to move. I then felt wings wrap around me, and not knowing whom it was, I tightened into even a tighter ball, and shook slightly. "Shhhhshsh…" I heard a voice say, I recognized it to be Gingers. "It's over, it's alright." She spoke, but how wrong she was, for it was just beginning.

Authors Note: All characters excluding Fidget and Basil (copyright Disney), and Lucy (copyright Bram Stoker) belong to me.


	11. Bitten

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 11- Bitten

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

I opened my eyes to see Ginger standing over me. She had a smile on her face, and I could feel her stroking my hair. "Good, your awake. We were so worried about you." She said. "Mmmmm," I moaned weakly. "Do you have any idea how long you've been asleep?" I heard a voice say. I couldn't speak, so instead I shook my head. "Three weeks."

I was in shock, had it really been that long? Ginger then spoke again. "Sweetheart, this is Dr. Mitchell, and he's here to help take care of you." Then the doctor spoke. "You were badly bit. You lost a lot of blood, and would have died if you hadn't gotten away from that cat." Cat? Ginger must have made it up to protect us.

"The wounds healed very quickly, and there are no scars left, but unfortunately they have become infected, but with what, I'm not sure. It's starting to spread quiet quickly, but it hasn't hurt you yet, so I don't think it's dangerous. Just eat healthy and get enough sleep and you'll be fine."

There were so many questions that I wanted to ask, like where was Kye? What about Basil? Gypsie? And what had happened after I became unconscious? Unfortunately, I was to weak, so I would just have to wait.

It had now been about a week since I woke up. I was just starting to get my strength back, and Ginger was in the room getting ready to feed me my lunch. I could barley speak, but tried my best. "Ginr…Kye k?" I asked weakly. She looked at me. "So you can speak now?" She smiled. "Kye is fine, she was bit, but like you, she only has an infection from the bite and it doesn't seem to be hurting her, so yes, she's ok." I was so relieved.

My next question. "Basl?" "Gypsie used a special concoction on him, it made him forget all that he saw. We took him to his flat, snuck him in through the window, and put him to bed. No harm done there."

Finally, I mumbled my last question. "wat n 'ell apnd?" Ginger laughed lightly. "You still have a damn dirty mouth even when you're sick. I can't in hell figure out why. Well, there's too much to explain right now, and you're sick, so till you get better, you're just going to have to deal with this. The curse is broken." She then smiled, and sat a tray of food on my lap.

I know now that she was wrong. Everything was wrong. My world was slowly coming to an end.

Authors note: Everyone in this story except Basil and Fidget belong to me. They belong to Disney. Basil also belongs to Eve Titus.


	12. Infection

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 12- Infection

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

Ginger wouldn't tell me it all. She only told me about the prophecy, and how her father was the werewolf, and her mother the vampire. It was all very confusing. She also showed me my cool birthmark, which I didn't even know I had. Practically, I think she just wanted me to forget it all, and for us to continue on our normal course.

It was now March 17, 1894, over two months since the 'incident.' Kye and me had to go to the doctor every two week because the infection was spreading even more. Dr. Mitchell said that we would only know how bad it was when it hit our hearts and brains. Now I aint very smart (I mostly get good grades because I cheat), but I do know that those parts of you are very important.

It was about seven thirty, and I was just waking up. I let go with my feet of the roof and flapped down onto the floor. Yawning, I proceeded to take off my cloths and wrap a blue cotton robe around me. I walked out my door and down to my bathroom. When I got inside I inspected it. There was blonde hair on the floor. "Kyeee…" I mumbled angrily. I hated it when she used my bathroom to brush her hair.

I locked the door and dropped my robe, yawning again. I then turned on the water and started my shower. It has always been very cold in London, so hot showers are very relaxing. When I was done I decided to just take a warm bath, Ginger wouldn't be up for at least another half hour to make breakfast, so what did it matter.

I was staring at the ceiling as I took my bath when I noticed the moonlight coming in from the small window about the shower. It was a full moon tonight, and it was incredibly bright. I watched the light flicker as clouds passed by the moon. It was very relaxing. I got more and more tired, and my head got more and more heavy. It seemed like the moonlight was dancing on the roof, trying to seduce me. I was so tired…

PLOP! Suddenly water invaded my lungs, and I jerked up in shock. "Ackkkkk! Ughhhh! Ackhuhhuh!" I choked on the water. I had fallen asleep and slipped into the water, and breathed it in. I heard a loud knock on the door. "Fidget! Are you alright?" Ginger called out.

"Yah! Ackk! I'm, kuhhh! Alright ackkk!" I managed to cough out. "Alright, breakfast is in ten minutes. Be ready or die." She always said that. Be ready or die. You'd think she was threatening me. Eventually I stopped coughing and got out of the tub. I dried myself off and got dressed.

I was eating my roaches when Kye walked into the kitchen. She had a bruise on her forehead. "Kye baby, what the heck happened?" Ginger asked. "I was standing in my room getting dressed when I fainted. I fell forward and hit my head." I looked at her curiously. "Me to! Well, actually I was in the tub and fell asleep. I nearly drowned" I exaggerated.

Ginger looked at the both of us. "Ok, you two are acting to weird. I'm taking you to Dr. Mitchell right now."

When we got to the hospital we had to wait about an hour to see the doc. In front of us were a lot of other patients who looked suspicious. There were thugs, junkies, and prostitutes inside of the waiting room. It was obvious to me why the doc never told the authorities about where we lived. He was one of those free clinic doctors who helped those who had no one else. They're good people.

"Harper! Fidget Harper!" Called out the nurse. "Come on," Ginger dragged us in. The doctor was standing inside a white room, inspecting a piece of paper. When he noticed us he put the paper down and said "why Ginger, Kye, Fidget, how are we all doing?" He was nice. "Not good. The kids are sick." Ginger replied. "What'd be the problem?" He asked. "We fainted." Kye answered simply. "Oh… Ginger, I need to be alone with the kids for a few tests, could you go out for a minute and sign some papers?" "Well I guess." Ginger replied, and then left.

"Now I know no cat did this to you kids. Fidget, I want you to tell me the truth right now." He looked at me sternly. I sighed. "You wont believe me." I replied. "Try me." "We were bit by the living dead. I was bit by a vampire, Kye a werewolf." He laughed, and then said, "No, really, what happened?" "I just told you," was all I could say. "Hallucinations, the first symptom," he mumbled. "Ok, I need to take some blood from each of you, then you can go."

I walked out of the white room back into the waiting room where Ginger was waiting (duh). "What did he say?" She asked. "All he did was take blood. He says come back in a week for the results." She looked suspicious. "Did you tell him anything?" She asked. Her eyes pierced into me like silver stakes. "Yes, but he didn't believe me!" I said. "Damn it Fidget, I told you to be quite! You don't want him thinking your going mental on us now do you?" She asked. "No." "Then keep your mouth shut!"

As we walked outside into the moon, I felt my heart beating faster. Yes, I actually felt it. I felt my gums getting tighter, my teeth growing larger, my lips bleeding. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" I screeched out in pain. My front teeth had grown so large they had punctured the skin under them. My blood dripped into my mouth, making something inside me snap. It was delicious. I heard Kye cry out to. Her nails had burst through her fingers, and she was bleeding. Blood. So rich and beautiful. I then grabbed Kye's hand, and began to lick the blood from her fingers.

I felt something bash me on the back of my head. "Owww!" I squeaked in pain. "What the hell were you doing to your sister!" Ginger cried out. She had hit me on the back of my head with her purse. "I… I don't know…the blood…so good…" I was so confused. I had always been taught that blood was sacred, that you were never to eat it, but here I was, doing the unthinkable. What's worse, I liked it.

"You will never! NEVER! Do anything like that again! Do you hear me!" Ginger yelled at me. "Yes…sorry." I said. Then, Kye did something unthinkable. She bit Ginger. "Aaaaah!" She cried out as she slapped Kye in the face. Kye fell to the ground. "Ginger are you all right?" I asked. She just looked at me. Me and my fangs. Then at Kye. Kye and her claws. "Get away." She said calmly. "What?" I asked. "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed out, then ran down the street, not looking back.

I didn't know what to do, who to go to. Ginger had left us. We were all alone. Kye and me. I looked at her and helped her up. She was crying. "I…I…I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry!" She cried out. "I know Kye, I know. We need to go get help, ok? We need to go to Gypsies." That was all I could think off. "Gypsie will help us."


	13. Kye Cracks

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 13- Kye Cracks

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

When we got to Gypsies, Kye was looking horrible. Her once perfect round ears were now almost spiked like a cats, her soft bucked mice teeth were now sharp fangs, her petite hands were large and her nails now claws, her little feet now larger than mine, with claws piercing out of her shoes, but what was the worst was her body. Her perfect shaped little figure was bent over as if she had osteoporosis, and her spine was growing by the minute.

Just before I knocked on the door, I realized something; Gypsie was a ghoul killer. She had killed the first werewolf, even though it had been Ginger's father. What would she do to my Kye? I couldn't take her in there. "Fidget, please hurry! It hurts so bad!" She cried out. "Hush baby, I need to hit you real quick, but it'll all be ok in the end, now shut your eyes." She did as she was told, and I picked up a rock and hit her as hard as I could on the head. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Even though she was growing, she was still small enough for me to carry. I flew her to the top of a building, and left her there real quick. I had to think. What to do? I thought back into the past remembering an insignificant event in my life.

It was on June 14, 1889. I was only seven, and mother had still been alive at the time. I had been reading a scary book by an author I can't remember. It was about a terrible disease that was affecting the whole world, and about a boy and girl who were trying to keep away from the infected. It was a typical horror/romance, but with a zombie twist. I had been reading some out loud to Kye (even though mum said it gave her nightmares). Trembling she had asked a strange question.

"Fidgey, what would you do if I got that disease?" I smiled. "That disease doesn't exist Kye, and anyway, I'd never let you get that disease." "How Fidgey?" She asked innocently. "Easy, when it started to break out, I would carry you to Devils Den." She gasped. "But Fidgey, isn't that a PRISON?" She asked.

"It was, but don't worry, there aint no one there now. It would be the perfect place to hide away. Its just one giant prison cell were they used to keep all the most dangerous criminals before there execution. There's no way to get in, and no way to get out, unless you have the keys. It also has a guard's quarter outside the cell that's just like a house. But the main reason it's a good hide out is that it is almost one human mile into the Thames, in the part that no ships ever go because its covered in pointy rocks under the water."

"Devils Den…" I whispered to myself. It would be perfect. I knew were it was, I had flown over it before. I picked up Kye and began flapping.

It wasn't very far, but it was hard to reach with me carrying my growing sister. Finally, I reached the island. It was dark and dreary. It was covered in grass, and had a larger three-story house with bared windows and a bared door. About two feet beyond it was a large block like prison, with a cage like structure running all around the top of it. The roof reached about an inch over the cage, in a triangular fashion. I carried Kye on my back to the stairs that lead to the cage opening. Before I carried her up them, I would need to find the keys. I gently sat Kye down and ran to the guard's quarters.

Opening the door, I was surprised to find that the place was clean except for a thin layer of dust over the cabinets and table set in the room I was in. There on the table, was a set of keys. "That was surprisingly easy." I said to myself as I grabbed them and ran back out to my Kye.

When I reached her, I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the door. Using the keys, I opened the door and carried he around the cage to the opening of the prison, all the while staring at the inside. It was a plain large room, with thick brick walls, and a cement floor.

There were about ten rest rooms containing only one toilet lined up against one wall. There was a large horse like waterier against one wall, empty, of course, with a table with about twenty large tin mugs on it. Another wall was a large table with a large bench under it. There were no beds, and the floor was empty.

I reached the second door and opened it, then caring Kye down the stairs to the floor. I gently placed her on the ground, and wrapped her up in a cloak I was wearing. I heard a horrible cracking noise as her spine began to break through her skin. It hurt me so bad to watch this happen to her. There wasn't much I could do, so I undressed her so that her cloths wouldn't rip during the change, rewrapped her in my blanket, and kissed her before leaving to the cage to watch her closely.

What I saw that night I will never forget. Watching her suffer killed a part of me, and until a cure is found, and the curse is broken, that part of me will never come back. Her cheeks split in two, as new skin hardened under the split skin, allowing her jaws to triple in size. Her head was also growing foreword, stretching the skin on her neck tight. Her spine had burst from her body, and it was shaping her new figure, skin and flesh growing on it as it stretched long, and her ribs stretched out, tripling the size of her chest. Her arms and legs began to grow long, but not very wide, and her fur turned a charcoal color. Her feet and hands grew five times their normal size, and her claws grew into talons. Her tail sprouted hair and grew thick, and her eyes turned black. The transformation was complete, and Kye had woken up. She raised her head and howled horrible.

The rest of the night was spent watching Kye run around the prison, banging at the walls, tearing up the cloak, hissing and barking at me. She never seemed to tire out, so I left for a while to inspect the guard's quarters.

On the first of the three floors was your basic living quarter. There was a bathroom with a tub/shower, counter, and toilet, a bedroom with no furniture inside, but a pretty big closet, a living room that was also empty excluding a fireplace, and a kitchen with drawers, cabinets, and an walnut dining room set.

The second floor was rather creepy. It was an all white room with three large tables in it. It contained several desks to the side, and several cabinets lined up on its walls (six to be exact, three on each of the two larger walls). I had heard that they (I'm not sure whom 'they' are) had been performing experiments on the prisoners, but I wasn't really sure. This room satisfied my superstitions.

The third floor was a simple room. It had blue carpet, and plain wooden walls. In one corner it had a baby grand piano. That was it. I guess they used that room to just relax in.

After tiring out of exploring the house, I went back to check on Kye. She was still running around like a mad dog, barking at walls and chewing up my coat. I checked my clock. Eight thirty already. The sun would be up very soon. I decided to go back to the house, and sleep the day out.

Readers info: As far as I know, there is no such prison as 'Devils Den,' but the mouse world is different from the human world (in my opinion). The reason Fidget has not yet changed is that vampires have the ability to exercise self-control during a change, while, as werewolves do not. This enabled him to prolong his 'infection.' Ginger was NOT bitten by her father, but was bitten by Kye and has contracted the disease through her. The disease of the werewolves is somewhat like AIDS. It can be transferred through a bite, a cut, or sex. It also can be prolonged with medication, but there is no cure. Last of all, the inevitable outcome is death (but with a werewolf, its not permanent).

Authors Note: All characters excluding Fidget are mine. He is copyright Disney. Devils Den is also mine, do not use without asking (or a curse upon you)!


	14. The Need to Feed

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 14- The Need to Feed

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

I woke up the next night in the third story of my new home (previously the guards quarter). I was a little bit dazed, but I was slowly coming to. I flapped down to the floor and yawned loudly. "I wonder how Kye's doing." I thought. "God, I hope she's better."

I walked down the stairs until I reached the kitchen. I was just about to open a cabinet when I realized there was nothing to eat. "Kye hadn't eaten since almost two days ago. She must be starving." I pondered silently to myself.

As I walked up the stairs to the cage, I listened to the loud breathing of a large creature (to me, that's about the size of a small human dog). I knew it was my little sister. After entering the cage I walked over to the door and looked in. There was Kye, lying still and breathing heavily on the ground.

"Oh God!" I said, and without another thought I rushed into the pin to see Kye. If she had been faking her sickness, I wouldn't be telling you the rest of my story. Luckily, she wasn't. I walked over to her, afraid of getting to near. Suddenly, she began to whimper, and I couldn't stop myself from going to her. I put my head against her chest, listening for something that might have been wrong. "You idiot! Your not a doctor!" I said to myself, and pulled my head from her, and thought. "I need to ask Gypsie. She'll know what to do."

I woke up the next night hanging upside down in my room. As usual, I got up, showered off, got dressed, and called the munchkins (Fidget and Kye) for breakfast. When I got to the table, they were not there. "Hay! You little basturds best be coming down here for you food, or I'll be coming up there with a switch!" (Note: switches are the torture items that parents of old used to wack their children with for punishment. They are small branches cut from tree's to beat the child's bum).

There was no reply. I was about to go up there when I realized something. The kids were not home. It slowly dawned on me. They had been sick, I had been scared, and I had left them all alone. "Oh God! What have I done?" I said to myself. "I have to find them."

I flew over the Thames on my way to Gypsies. What would I tell her? I began to practice out loud. "Ok, Gypsie, I need to know what can make a werewolf sick? No, that's to weird. Umm, Gypsie, in case a werewolf found me, how could I kill it or weaken it? Yeah, that'll have to do."

I finally reached the old abandoned museum that Gypsie lived in. Upon entering it I passed many statues of hero's of old, books filled with ancient writings, and pictures of long forgotten history. I then saw a small wooden dollhouse that must have belonged to a child a very long time ago. I knew this was were Gypsie lived because I had come here a little over a month after the 'incident' to check up on Gypsie. I went over and knocked on the door.

"Yes? Oh Fidget! Darling, do come in!" She said merrily when she noticed it was me. I walked inside and sat down at her kitchen table. "Gypsie, I'm kinda busy, but I needed to ask you a question." "Yes deary?" She asked sweetly. "I need to know, how can you kill a werewolf or at least weaken it so as to escape it?" She giggled. "Now darling, why would you need to know that?" She asked. "Well, Kye and I have been getting these weird nightmares about them, and it would make us both feel better if we knew that answer." Damn, I came up with that out of the blue. I'm getting good.

"Well, wolfsbane does the job, or a silver knife, or practically a sharp silver anything." "Is there anything else?" I asked, hoping deeply for a reply. "Why yes. Werewolf's need to eat at least once a day after their transformation to sustain them. If they don't, it can kill them." Finally, we were getting somewhere. "And what do they eat?" "Well meat, of course."

I reached the dollhouse that Gypsie was staying in, and knocked on the door. She opened it and said "Oh Ginger! Do come in! Fidget is already here." "He's here?" I asked. "I was just coming to ask your help in finding him." She stared at me curiously. "But darling, didn't he tell you?" I shook my head. "Ok, well come in."

As I got inside I saw Fidget at the table sitting quietly. I ran over to him and embraced him. "Oh, I was so worried. I am so sorry!" I looked at him closer, studying his face. "Your teeth, their normal. Your gums, they're not bleeding."

It was a big shock when Ginger waked in, and even a bigger shock when she told me about my teeth. I felt over my chin and realized that the wound was not there. It had healed. "I need to go," was all I could say as I got up and went over to the door. "Fidget wait! Where's your sister?" Ginger asked. I could not reply. I simply walked out the door and took to the air.

After he left, I followed, waving good-bye to Gypsie. I followed him all the way to the Thames, where he stopped and landed on the ground. He then lied down on his stomach, buried in his wings, and didn't move. I came over to him. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked. He whimpered out "Kye is going to die!" I couldn't believe what he was telling me. "How?" "She is starving to death, and I can't feed her." I looked at him sorrowfully, and lifted him up, staring him strait in the eyes. "Fidget, I want you to tell me everything, starting with where Kye is."

He related the story to me, and I could barely believe my ears. "So Kye's at Devils Den?" "Yes." "And she can't get out?" "No" "But she's real sick, and will die if she doesn't feed." "Yes!" "What does she need to eat?" "Meat."

I couldn't believe what we were going to do. "Ginger, I…I can't" I said weakly. "I know, but you have to learn. I may not always be around to do this, but it needs to be done." We spotted a sailor mouse of about forty walking out of the Cheese N' Beer pub. "You just wait right here. When I come around the corner, hit him as hard as you can on the head." "But Ginger…" Before I could finish, she flew up in the air and landed by the man.

"Hello sir." She said. "Why hello miss." He said politely. "Jerk." I thought to myself. "He's only being all nice 'cause he wants her." She walked closer to the man innocently. "I'm afraid that I'm lost, could you help me?" He smiled at her wickedly. "Of course mam. Now, were would such a beautiful lady bat be going at this time of night?" He said while staring a little to low to be her eyes. I'm a very protective male when it comes to my sisters, and this guy was really pissing me off. I picked up a rock snickering, almost happy at this point of the deed I would use it to do.

"Well, I need to go to the midnight market to pick up some food, could you take me there?" "Of course, my lady." He replied, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked. That was it. "When this basturd walks around this corner I'm gonna bash his head in so hard he'll be dead before we reach Kye" I whispered to myself.

As Ginger lead him around the corner I crawled down the wall just high enough not to be seen, but low enough to reach his skull. I then made my attack. "WHAT IN HELL! He screamed out just before I made my strike, blood splashing on the wall I was hanging.

Ginger carried the bag containing the man as we flew towards Devils Den. We flew silently until we reached the Den, where I proceeded to get out the keys, and point to where the entry of the cage was. Ginger put the man on the ground, and dragged the bag as we went up the stairs. After entering the cage, she looked down at Kye. "That her?" She asked. "Yeah Gin, that's our little sister."

We carried the man to the stairs, and then stopped. "She should be smelling the blood soon. Just toss him down and she'll do the rest." Ginger nodded, and pulling the man out of the bag, she tossed him down the stairs towards where Kye was. He groaned in agony wile he started to wake up.

"Oh God, I was hopping that he wouldn't wake up when she feed." Ginger said, and I just nodded. "Fidget, go away, you don't need to see this." "I do." I said. "You were bit, soon I'll be alone, and I need to get used to it." She nodded her head, and we watched the killing.

Kye's eyes opened when she smelt the blood. She stood up and walked towards the man, who was moaning in pain. She began to circle him, growling as she did. After a few minutes, she made her strike. Screams, blood, howls, screams, blood, howls. I watched in horror as she made her attack, not killing him at first, but ripping at his limbs, eating him alive. After a few minutes the screaming stopped, and the man died of blood loss and shock.

Kye proceeded to eat up every last part of him, even licking the ground with his blood on it.

When she was done, she howled satisfactorily, then lied back down and went to sleep. "Its over." I said. "No baby, it's just beginning."


	15. Ginger Snaps

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 15- Ginger Snaps

This is a story of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing them even closer than before. This is the tale of how I died, and lived again, and again, and again...

It was a week after Kye had her transformation, and she was slowly getting calmer. We had murdered three men so far to feed Kye. Let me tell you, that's something that you'll never get used to.

Ginger was acting weird. She would stay up all night pacing the floor, and when I would go to her, she hissed at me. Her teeth had also grown very large, and she was starting to grow a tail.

Her attitude was also greatly affected. She was always yelling at me. She found something wrong with everything that I did. She also started pushing me around, and even slapped me! This was not my Ginger. My Ginger was dead.

As I walked up the cage, Ginger came behind me and grabbed my wing forcefully. "What the hell are you doing!" She asked. "I'm checking on Kye…" "You must NEVER check on Kye without me. I can't trust you. You might hurt her. I can't trust anyone." She was freaking me out. "Ginger, I would never…" "Be quite! You're not like her, not like me. You think you're better than us because your not cursed. You think the bloodline should be cut…" I was in shock. I jerked my arm free from her, and tried to rationalize.

"Ginger, I am like you. I am cursed, not with the same disease, but I am cursed." She looked at me suspiciously. "I don't believe you…" This wasn't right. She was my sister, my dearest friend. I had to stop this. "What can I do to prove it to you?" I asked. Ginger smiled wickedly.

As I handed her my hand, she pushed the knife harshly against it. I cringed as it split the skin and warm blood spilled down my fingers. She then removed the knife from my hand, and pushed it to hers. She didn't even flinch as she cut herself.

She then grabbed my hand, and our blood mixed together, forming large drops, sliding down our fingers and falling to the ground. I now had two curses. I felt sick, but Ginger couldn't be more pleased. She whispered to me in a cold voice, "brother…"

For another month, Gingers physical appearance deteriorated, but her attitude towards me improved. I, however, felt weaker and more irritable every day. Some days, it was hard for me to release my feet and flap down to the floor, so I just fell. I knew I was dying…

It was now the second full moon, and Ginger was going to transform. We walked up to the cage, hugging and saying our final good byes. I only wish I could have done that with my Kye. She then opened the door, and slowly walked in.

Kye was lying on the floor contently, but when Ginger entered the prison, she got up and growled. "Shhhhhh…shhhhhhh…shhhh… It's me baby, it's Ginger. I'm here for you now." Kye walked up to Ginger, and she got on her knees.

Kye put her face to Gingers and sniffed her closely, obviously smelling the beast inside. She then howled loudly, and looked at Ginger, as if waiting for her to do the same. Without hesitation, Ginger began to howl loudly to.

Then it began. Ginger started screaming in pain. Her bones snapping, her ribs stretching. I couldn't take it. I loved my sister too much to watch this happen to her. I ran from the screaming, the snapping, and the pain. I ran and flew as far as I could onto the Thames and dove into the water, praying just to die.

I felt something grab my shoulders, and lift me into the air. I felt claws dig into my shoulders and heard, "It's ok baby, I got you!" As I looked up I saw a face that I couldn't believe. It as my Ginger, and she was ok.

"Ginger…" I whispered weakly. She looked at me with sad eyes and said, "don't worry, I will never let this happen again. Never again…" And then everything went black.


	16. Delusion

**How we became Cursed**

Chapter 16- Delusion

This is a story of delusion, of love and betrayal, of loyalty until death, or things that are even worse. This is the tale of a family torn apart, bringing a young boy into a world of lies and denial. This is the tale of how a true curse was born, one that is seen much to often. This is a delusion.

I looked through the glass at my little brother. He was strapped down to his bed, unable to escape. He was perspiring, and shaking violently. My poor baby. He was also wet from the previous event that had almost killed him. Dr. Michelle then came to my side. "He's doing better Ginger. Why don't you go get some sleep?" She was kind, but how could I leave my brother. "I think not." And with a sympathetic nod, she left.

Oh God, how could anyone express the pain I was feeling right now. The attack, Kye's near death experience, the lost leg, broken wing, panic attacks, hallucinations, psychosis, and the suicide attempt. My poor Fidget.

I will now relate the following two and a half months of grief and agony that my family has been in.

It was late at night, on January 9, 1894. I had taken Fidget and Kye with me to see an old friend, Gypsie. She lived in an old gypsy's cart, and while we were talking, she gave the kids old books about vampires, werewolf's, and other monsters to read. In my opinion, the night had gone quite well until the incident.

On our way home, Fidget and Kye were running around, being reckless as usual. We were only a street away from our home when a huge dog came out. It was a very old bloodhound, and I knew whom it belonged to. Basil of Baker street. Before I could grab them, it ran for the kids. I flew to the air, but it swatted me back to the ground so hard that I couldn't get back up. I was helpless to watch as it attacked them.

It came towards them, and Fidget pushed Kye behind him to protect her. It then grabbed him by his foot, and I heard screaming and cracking as the dog threw him onto a wall, more cracking upon impact, then silence. Kye screamed in horror as it came towards her…

I lost consciousness, but when I woke up, I was in a white room. A hospital. A nurse came in, and I demanded to know what happened to my children. She then called a doctor in to talk to me, and that's when I met Dr. Michelle.

She came in with a sad look on her face, and I knew something was wrong. "Where are they?" I demanded. "Well, Ginger, you hit your head hard. Got a concussion in fact, I think that you'll be alright, but you…" "I said where are they!" I screeched out loudly. She sighed. "Fidget was hurt badly, but he'll live. His leg was so torn up it had to be amputated, and his wing has been badly fractured. It has developed arthritis. It has slowed down the healing process, and it will be a minimum of five years until he can fly again."

I then asked "And Kye?" The doctor looked worried. "Three ribs were crushed. Both legs are crippled, as well as her arm. She was dead for over ten minutes before we were able to revive her, and there has been permanent brain damage. She will live, but will never walk again, use her right arm, and will be mentally handicapped."

I couldn't accept the truth. My Kye was all right, I knew it. For the longest time I was to involve in my own denial and regret to care about anyone else, even Fidget. For over a month, I refuse to see or talk to him. I didn't want to accept the truth. I never even considered Kye. I wish now that I could have changed it all, but I can't. I will admit the way I acted was cruel, self-centered, and heartless. I hate myself for it.

By the time I was ready to see Fidget, he was in a mental hospital. Apparently, he had tried to kill one of the nurses, and had succeeded. He was unstable, and could not be convicted, so they sent him there.

He was sitting on a hospital bed when I came in. He didn't even look at me. "Fidget?" I whispered. "I need to stay here, it's the only place Kye will be safe." I looked at him strangely. "She will kill people…"

"Fidget, Kye can't kill people. She can't walk. She is disabled." I tried to tell him. "I know, I saw her Ginger, I brought her here. Gypsie wont help, she's sick. Gypsie would kill her. They would destroy her. She's cursed…" He said creepily. I had no idea what he was saying.

"Fidget, listen, Kye is disabled. She is NOT cursed, she is disabled." I tried to reason with him. "Cursed." He whispered, then looked right at me. "You left us. Where were you? I was all alone with her. She was in pain, and I couldn't help her. Why did you leave us?"

For once, what he said made sense. "I…I'm sorry, I was selfish. I wont ever do it again." He just looked at me, then said "she needs to feed…" He then shut his eyes and went back to sleep. I decided to stay and watch him.

For about an hour he slept, then he got up and walked towards the door. When he tried to open it, he couldn't. "Fidget, the nurse, you can't leave until your well." I said calmly. "VAMPIRE! HARLOT! HELL BEAST!" he screeched out. "She would have destroyed us all."

He continued on that way, until about a week later, he attacked another nurse. This time, it was a male mouse that was able to restrain him until more help came. He was strapped to his bed during the day after that.

About three weeks went buy, and I was starting to understand his delusions. He thought we were cursed. The doctor said that he had schizophrenia. It was triggered by the attack, which he blamed on Basil.

When I showed up at the hospital, I was shocked to learn that they had lost hi8m. "You lost him! How could you loose him!" "Miss Harper, please calm down. We will find him." I was so angry. "Forget it, I'LL find him!"

I knew where he was anyway. He had been talking about an old prison called Devils Den near our house. I knew he had gone there.

I flew past our neighborhood, all the while keeping an eye out for my Fidget. As I flew over the Thames, I wondered how he could get over it without being able to fly. That's when I saw the water thrashing not far from where I was. "Oh crap," I thought as I flew towards the water. I thrust my leg into it, feeling for a hand, shoulder, ear, anything! I felt something, and lifted it up. It was him.

He looked at me sickly. "Ginger…" He whispered weakly. "You came back…" I nodded my head and said, "I will never let this happen again.

I took him back to the hospital, where he was heavily medicated, and strapped down to a bed to keep him safe from… himself. And that's where my tale first began. Me looking at my poor brother, sickly, suicidal, and just not right. My poor brother. I am sorry that I ever put his and Kye's life in danger. I've been putting off seeing her for to long. It's time that I visit.

But before I do, I have to talk to Fidget. I walked inside the room. "Baby?" I asked. He didn't even look at me. I sighed. "The dog, it was Basils. It was put to sleep. He is paying for our bills right now; as if he thinks that will be enough. It was his fault that this happened, and we will have our revenge. He will pay, but not with his life, but someone close to him, as me and you with Kye. She will never be herself again, and neither will you, and he will pay for that. I swear to you, he will pay."

I was starting to come back to reality. It was all just a dream? No, not all of it, something horrible had happened. "Baby?" I heard. I knew it was Ginger, but I didn't have the guts to look at her. She told me all about the attack. It was Basil's fault. I heard her say "he will pay," and I knew he would. If my life depended on it, he would pay! Ginger finished her talk and went out of the room, and I thought quietly to myself. Just before I fell asleep, I whispered to myself, "he will pay…"


End file.
